Change
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Kelahiran sang perubahan telah membuat Kaisar dan Permaisuri Naga di negara Dusis bahagia. Official Pairing: Rath and Cesia. R&R! #7


**Change**

**.**

**.**

**~ Sunny Iruzer February ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **Dragon Knights. **Dragon Knights belong to **Mineko Ohkami.

**Change belong to **Sunny I. F.

**...**

_Sang perubahan bisa mengubah apapun._

_Dengan perubahan dunia ini menjadi lebih baik akan mendapatkan keutuhan dan kekuatan luar biasa dari sekelilingnya. _

_Bersama untuk selamanya sampai akhir memisahkan._

Sesosok laki-laki berambut hijau sedang berlari sangat kencang menuju tempat yang sangat jauh dari kerajaan bangsa Naga. Laki-laki ini bernama Thats. Thats sedang berusaha lari sekencang mungkin mencari kedua sahabatnya yang sedang memandangi ibukota Dusis di atas puncak gunung.

"Rune! Rath!"

Kedua sahabat Thats ini menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Thats yang sedang ngos-ngosan membungkuk sambil mengeluarkan keringat di pelipisnya. Sang laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan ini berjalan menghampirinya menepuk punggungnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Thats?" tanya Rune khawatir terus menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Thats menyeka keringatnya di dagunya sudah mengatur napasnya agar kembali normal, "aku... baik-baik saja Rune."

"Ada apa, Thats? Kenapa kamu datang ke sini?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam dengan sisi rambut putihnya menatap Thats yang sudah bernapas dengan normal.

"Aku mencari kalian karena kalian di cari-cari oleh Ruwalk dan Cesia."

"Aku sudah minta izin kok kepada Ruwalk. Mungkin Ruwalk-nya yang lupa kalau aku sudah meminta izinnya," sahut Rath berwajah tenang.

Thats menghela napas pada Kaisar Naga yang selalu santai ini. Thats pun berjalan mendekati Rath di ikuti Rune sambil melihat pemandangan ibukota Naga di negara Dusis.

"Sudah berapa tahun tempat ini tidak berubah, ya?" tanya Thats tersenyum melihat keramaian ibukota Dusis.

"Mungkin sejak Kaisar Rykouleon bertakhta, 'kan?" jawab Rune langsung.

"Mungkin." Thats memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam bajunya yang berwarna hijau.

Ketiganya terdiam dan memandang tempat yaitu ibukota Dusis, memandang tempat yang tidak pernah berubah sejak Kaisar Rykouleon wafat. Sejak Ratu Raseleane meninggalkan istana dan pindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh bersama dengan pembantu pribadinya.

"Kapan Cesia akan melahirkan?" tanya Rune memandang Rath yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Rune.

"Rune!"

Thats tersenyum sambil merangkul Rune, sudah mengetahui kalau Cesia hamil anak Rath karena Rath sudah menjadikan Cesia sebagai pendampingnya.

Rath memalingkan wajahnya tidak menatap Rune dan Thats dengan wajah penuh kemerahan. "Aku tidak tahu kapan Cesia akan melahirkan anakku."

Rune dan Thats cekikikan melihat tingkah Rath yang akan menjadi seorang ayah. Saat mereka ingin tertawa, terdengar sebuah panggilan dari bawah mencengangkan mereka bertiga.

"Yang Mulia!" teriak seorang prajurit memanggil Rath di atas puncak gunung.

Rath melihat ke arah bawah di mana Rath di panggil oleh seorang prajurit. "Ada apa?"

"Yang Mulia... Permaisuri..."

Rath terkejut mendengar panggilan Permaisuri. Itu berarti menyangkut Cesia, istrinya. "Ada apa dengan Permaisuri?"

"Permaisuri akan melahirkan!"

Rath, Rune, dan Thats kaget kalau Cesia akan melahirkan. Mereka bertiga langsung turun gunung untuk kembali ke istana Naga di mana sang Permaisuri berada. Di saat ketiganya telah mencapai kamar sang Permaisuri, banyak para dayang-dayang keluar-masuk ke kamar Cesia sambil membawakan sebuah baskom, handuk, dan semua alat-alat perlengkapan kelahiran.

Rath yang ingin masuk malah dicegah oleh para dayang untuk tidak diperbolehkan masuk.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Anda tidak di izinkan masuk ke dalam."

"Tapi, aku ingin masuk ke dalam dan melihat keadaan Permaisuri!" teriak Rath penuh kekhawatiran.

"Sekarang nona Delte sedang membantu persalinan Permaisuri, Yang Mulia. Jadi, saya mohon Anda tunggu saja di sini."

Rath ingin memberontak dan memarahi dayang yang mencegahnya masuk. Untung ada Rune dan Thats mengendalikan amarah Kaisar Naga sebelum terjadi apa-apa.

"Tenanglah, Rath. Cesia pasti akan baik-baik saja," kata laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu menepuk bahu Rath untuk tetap tenang.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Rune. Kamu harus tenang, Rath," lanjut Thats juga menenangkan Rath.

"Cih."

Rath pun menepis tangan Rune dari bahunya, menuju ke beranda dekat lorong ruang kerjanya. Menunggu kelahiran buah hatinya dan Cesia. Rath terus merenung penuh amarah. Gara-gara itu pun, Rath harus masuk dalam ruang kerja karena di panggil oleh Ruwalk untuk menyelesaikan tugas kerajaannya.

Di dalam ruang kerja, Rath tidak bisa berkosentrasi dalam menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, juga tidak mendengarkan ceramah dari Ruwalk dan Gil. Dalam semenit pun, Rath langsung beranjak dari kursi Kaisar, dan keluar dari ruang kerja menuju ke kamar sang Permaisuri.

Di sana, Rath mendengar suara tangisan sang bayi yang baru lahir. Rath merasakan kebahagiaan yang sungguh luar biasa. Dengan berlari secepat kilat, Rath sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Cesia, langsung mendorong pintu itu, dan melihat Cesia yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil berkulit putih.

"Cesia..."

Perempuan berambut cokelat panjang keriting yang diikat samping duduk sambil menggendong bayi mungil melihat Kaisar-nya sedang mengatur napas mendekatinya dengan wajah khawatir, senang, dan cemas, bercampur aduk.

"Yang Mulia..."

"Permaisuri-ku..." Rath mendekati Cesia duduk di tepi tempat tidur besar. "Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Cesia mengangguk pelan.

Rath melihat bayi mungil di gendongan Cesia, "ini anak kita?"

Cesia melihat arah pandangan Rath ke bayi mungil mereka, tersenyum. "Iya, ini anak kita, Yang Mulia."

"Bolehkan aku menggendongnya?"

"Boleh."

Cesia memberikan bayi mungil yang ditutup kain halus di tubuhnya kepada Rath. Rath dengan hati-hati mengambil bayi mungil itu dari gendongan Cesia. Rath berdiri dan tersenyum tulus melihat wajah polos buah hati mereka. Bayi berkulit putih nan mulus, berambut hitam seperti Rath, dan memiliki bibi tipis seperti sang Ibu, sedang menguap.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Rath terus menepuk punggung mungil bayi kecil itu.

"Laki-laki," jawab Permaisuri.

"Anak yang akan merubah semuanya. Aku yakin anak ini akan menjadi anak yang kuat."

"Seperti Ayahnya."

"Dan cerdas seperti Ibunya."

Keduanya tertawa mendengar kalimat yang cocok untuk si buah hati mereka. Kalimat yang akan merubah semuanya. Kalimat yang sangat cocok untuk sang calon Kaisar yang akan datang.

"Kita akan memberi nama siapa?" tanya Cesia pada Rath yang terus tersenyum dan bercanda ria memandang bayi laki-laki mereka.

Rath berpikir untuk mencari nama yang cocok untuk bayi mereka. Rath memandang Cesia, mereka berdua pun tersenyum. Mereka berdua sudah tahu nama yang cocok untuk bayi laki-laki mereka yang akan menjadi Kaisar yang akan datang.

"Ryu. Ryu Iruzer."

_Sang Perubahan bisa dilakukan dengan penuh senyuman, kegembiraan, dan kesenangan. Dengan sebuah rasa yang dimilikinya, sang perubahan akan menjadi khalayak yang luar biasa._

_Dan sang perubahan akan merubah dunia menjadi lebih indah dari yang sebelumnya. Jauh dari keburukkan, kematian, dan hal yang tidak baik._

_Sang perubahan akan menjadi sebuah sosok yang diidam-idamkan untuk rakyatnya, juga seorang di sekitarnya._

_Inilah sang Perubahan._

_Kaisar Naga di Dusis._

**The End**

**...**

**Author Note's: **cerita sengaja saya buat untuk menyenangkan hati saya yang menyukai manga Dragon Knights ini. Saya akan terus membuatnya dan terus membuatnya sampai waktu yang tersisa untuk saya (just kidding). Saya menyukai manga ini, dan jika ada mood saya pasti akan membuat fict untuk fandom Dragon Knights. Saya menyukainya! ^^

Jika ada kesalahan tolong di-review saja. Kritik dan saran juga boleh. Flame juga boleh. Asalkan jangan sekali-sekali mengatai characters dalam manga itu "sampah". Jika kamu bicara seperti itu, itu berarti kalian telah melukai hati sang pembuat manga/anime tersebut. Juga kalian tidak menghargainya.

Sampai jumpa di fict Dragon Knights selanjutnya! ^^

**Sunny Iruzer February**

**Date: **10/13/2012

**Update Date: **10/13/2012, **02:37 a.m.**


End file.
